


Leonard McCoy, doctor vampire M.D.

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Kudos: 7





	Leonard McCoy, doctor vampire M.D.

Vampire  
It's a hard word for people to understand. Not litterally. Everyone knows the myths of night people, paleness, wierd habits, and drinking blood. So like collage students. But switch out the blood part for cheap liquor.  
But what do you do when your out of collage as a vampire? In med school I could easily pretend I was hungover to avoid the sunlight, but is not so easy on a ship full of people in space.  
I'm Leonard McCoy, doctor vampire M.D.  
well, the sunlight part was actually a quick fix. there's very few stars out there that are bright enough to burn me. I'm fairly certain that the sunlight on earth was amplified by our atmosphere, or at least the sizzling skin part of it. In the vacuum of space it's just not as bad. But just in case I've told everyone I'm afraid of space so they don't invite me to hang out in front of viewports. There's only so many excuses you can make for not being among the first to spot a new star in uncharted area.  
The drinking blood in a limited space without people noticing is a little harder. Back when I first started pre med I figured out how to make a synthetic substitute so I didn't have to "borrow" donations from my dad's clinic.   
I think part of the reason he let me is because he and mom felt guilty when I was turned so young on a playground. I don't mind though. I don't even remember it. Plus I age just like a full human does, I can still eat regular food to pass, and I can live a normal life.  
Minus the blood drinking. It always comes back to that, doesn't it?  
No, 2 or 3 pints a week of blood and I'm fine. 5 or so if I'm going synthetic. Allitle rough on the body and I'm never truly satisfied but I couldn't imagine drinking from someone.  
Imagine that. A vegan vampire.  
Plus, my ex wife helped me figure out how to hide the log of synthetic blood in the replicators systems so all I need to do is watch for people around.  
We may not have worked out, and both said some harsh things in the divorce, but one thing I can say is that she never let my secret slip. Not once. She and my parents are the only ones that have ever known. I knew I was taking a gamble when I told her, but I can't regret it, even now.  
Bing a doctor though is the hardest part. If Starfleet, or god forbid any of my patients found out there's no way they'd let me keep practacine medicine. Not when the people your helping are the ones you're designed to feed on.  
No. It needs to stay a secret, from everyone.  
including Jim.  
Especially Jim.  
If he knew he'd be obligated to tell Starfleet. He's captain, he can't not tell them. But I'm his best friend and my livelihood, if not my life, would be on the line if he did.  
No. I can't put Jim in that kinda spot.  
So I am Leonard McCoy, secret vegan vampire doctor M.D.  
Try getting a placard for that.  
But keeping silent is getting harder and harder. I've covered my tracks well, but the fact that I know everyone on this ship, have made friends here, it's hard to not tell them. I'm lying to them about what- about who I am.  
I've been a vampire as long as I can remember. Almost all of my decisions have been with that in mind.  
Homeschooling, night classes in collage and Starfleet, what I eat on front of others, staying on ship durring leave in case the planet's atmosphere increases their suns strength like earth, or even stonger.  
I'm living a lie, but at least I'm alive.   
How long before someone finds out though? It's only a matter of time after all. Will they turn me in? Kill me? Pretend they don't know?  
What do I do if someone finds out?  
Best to keep quiet, anyway. It's safer that way. For all of us.


End file.
